Total Drama Cruise
by WarriorAuthor1127
Summary: Collab between me and Obikinoah. 16 OCs go to compete in challenges while traveling around the world via cruise. Only YOU guys send in the OCs! APPS CLOSED.
1. Prologue

On the cruise ship...

 **"So, we'll post it on your profile?"**

 _"Yeah. You just started that new story and I only have one in my account."_

 **"Oh okay...that makes sense."**

 _"The camera's on us! Get ready!"_

 **"Hey, I'm Obikinoah! The coolest Noah since the flood!"**

 _"*Eh hemmm*"_

 **"Uh...Next to Theawesomedragonhunter here..."**

 _"Thanks Obi. We're the hosts of Total Drama Cruise! A show where 16 teens are competing for 1 million dollars, while they tour the world in our beautiful cruise ship!"_

 **"Yep! It's gonna have action, romance, heartbreak..."**

 _"Yes. But most importantly, it'll have OCs! YOUR original character could be in this season! Here's the app:"_

Name:

Looks:

Personality:

Religion:

Reason for joining:

Sexuality:

Did you want a romance:

With who:

If not, why:

How would they play the game?:

Allergies/Fears:

Audition Tape:

Extra Info:

 _Theawesomedragonhunter here_

 _PM me or Obikinoah if you have OC ideas_

 _We'll go over them carefully_

 _We'll take turns writing each chapter, so don't blame me if a chapter stinks, it's probably Obi's fault_


	2. Cast List So Far

CAST LIST

Male:

1\. Dax (The Actor/Athlete)- Obikinoah

2\. Brick (The LEGO Enthusiast)- Obikinoah

3\. Nate (The Energetic Goofball)- IndianaGamerGirl1201 (aka GirlPower54)

4\. Peter (The Skater Dude)- Theawesomedragonhunter

5\. Derik (The Paranoid Warrior)- SwagMasterJeff

6\. Nick (The Sarcastic Jokester)- JusticeFighterDarren125

7\. Keltra (The Two-Faced Guy)- Owen96

8\. Drake (The Nice Workaholic)- Artamis9

Female:

1\. Kimberly (The Royal Skater)- JustTheClassicalGirl

2\. Sarena "Riley"(The Greek Mythology Fan)- Artamis9

3\. Molly (The Technology Addict)- IndianaGamerGirl1201 (aka GirlPower54)

4\. Marie (The Easily Distracted Positive Girl)- Annoyingalarmclock

5\. Wendy (The Outgoing Photographer)- Theawesomedragonhunter

6\. Kate (The Egotistical Genius)- Beastboycoolman15

7\. Sylvie (The Two-Faced Schemer)- JusticeFighterDarren125

8\. Roxanne (Tue Cute Bruiser/The Punk Rocker)- Bloodylilcorpss

* * *

Theawesomedragonhunter: _Yaaaaaaay apps are finally filled :D. Special thanks to those who contributed (IndianaGamerGirl1201, Beastboycoolman15, Artamis9, Owen96, JusticeFighterDarren125, Bloodylilcorpse, SwagMasterJeff, Annoyingalarmclock, JustTheClassicalGirl and me and Obi XD) and I look forward to writing all of these AMAZING characters ;D_

-theawesomedragonhunter-


	3. Episode 1: Welcome Aboard!

"Hello citizens of the universe! I, Chris McLean, am bringing in 16 new teens to-" Chris began.

"HEY GET OUT OF HERE YOUR NOT THE HOST THIS SEASON!" A boy screamed.

He had combed back yet slightly curly reddish-brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a skinny build with a few muscles. He had a gunshot and burn scar on his left shoulder and wore a black metallic arm brace around it. He was of average height and average weight. He wore a red shirt with a dark blue picture of Indiana on it, blue jeans, an unzipped black leather jacket, white socks and black and white running shoes as well as a rainbow bracelet on his right wrist and a silver locker around his neck.

Another boy soon arrived. He was 5'11, had dyed blonde hair, brown eyes and wore a flannel shirt, black pants and had black glasses.

"Get out!" Locket boy yelled as Chris ran off screen.

"I sure hope that...OH COME ON WE WERE FILMING THIS WHOLE TIME?!" The locket boy groaned.

"Relax," the boy with glasses said, "I got this."

"If you say so," Locket Boy sighed.

"Welcome viewing world to Total Drama Cruise! I'm Noah, and that's Noah...don't ask how we have the same name it's purely coincidental!" Noah laughed

"MY NAME IS HUNTER!" Hunter yelled.

"Actually he goes by Tad," Noah said.

" _This is gonna be a loooooong Cruise_ ," Hunter or Tad or whatever you want to call him thought to himself. "Anyway we've accepted 16 teens to join us here on this trip! They'll be arriving soon so sit back and relax because this is..."

"TOTAL DRAMA CRUISE!" Hunter and Noah yelled in unison.

* * *

On the bus, there were quite the interactions. One boy was annoying another boy with his constant talking.

"Dude, you should've been there man! It was so rad and," the first boy began.

He had messy black hair and round blue eyes with bags under them, pale skin and a muscular build. He wore a plain red beanie, a black leather jacket over a sleeveless red shirt, blue ripped jeans with chains held up by a black belt, white and red shoes and red fingerless gloves. He also has a silver chain with a "P" charm around his neck.

"Peter, for the last time, I don't care," the other boy said.

This other boy had blonde hair styled in a gentlemans cut, round green eyes, scars all over his body, lightly tanned skin and a muscular build. He wore a gray hoodie over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, black socks and gray and white shoes.

"But dude," Peter began.

"No buts," the other guy said sarcastically.

"What is your name anyway?" Peter asked.

"Nick," the boy replied bluntly.

 _-Nick, The Sarcastic Jokester-_

 _-Peter, The Skater Dude-_

"Hey, can I take a selfie with you two?" a girl asked them.

She had black hair in a braid, blue eyes, pale skin and an hourglass figure. She wore a plain purple hoodie over a pink blouse, blue jeans and plain black and white shoes.

"Sure!" Peter replied enthusiastically.

"Wait what?" Nick demanded, "I did not agree to-"

SNAP!

Nick blinked as Peter smiled.

The girl smiled. "Thanks, it turned out perfectly, now I gotta post it to Facebook, Twitter, Snapchat, and Instagram!" she exclaimed.

"Who are you anyway?" Peter asked.

"I'm Molly," Molly introduced herself.

 _-Molly, The Technology Addict-_

"Hmm...how interesting," another girl said.

She had wavy blonde hair, round dark brown eyes, tan skin and a skinny body with a few curves, she wore a plain blue shirt with blue pants and brown shoes.

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"Sylvie," Sylvie replied.

 _-Sylvie, The_ _Two Faced Schemer-_

"Heya!" ANOTHER contestant said.

This person had messy brown hair, round blue eyes, fair skin with a slight tan, and a semi-muscular build. He wore a blue t-shirt with a red and black skull pattern and a green 01 on the back, blue shorts, white socks and black sneakers.

Nick seemed to snap all of a sudden as his hair suddenly appeared matted down. "You're kidding me...FOUR nuisances in ONE DAY?" he snapped with a German accent.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

"I was...you went ahead and ruined it," Nick? growled.

"Oh," the boy sighed. "Anyway, I'm Nate!"

 _-Nate, The Energetic Goofball-_

"Well Nate, don't annoy me again...there will be consequences," Nick? said. "And my name is Leo."

"O...kay then?" Nate questioned.

"Also you have a bit of... _powder_...on your back, hope you don't mind a rash," Leo replied.

Nate turned around to see itching powder on his back. "What was THAT for?!" he asked.

Nick seemed to regain control at the WORST possible moment. "Uh, just, messing with you guys!" he exclaimed to cover up Leo's little intro.

"Almost...complete..." a boy said. He was building a LEGO set.

He has black hair and brown eyes, was tall and thin and had pale skin. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt under a red LEGO shirt, black loose jeans and glasses.

Nick seemed to snap AGAIN as his hair appeared to become rather messy and a childish grin formed on his face. He ran over to the boy.

"Hi," the boy said noticing Nick? approaching him. "I'm Brick."

 _-Brick, The LEGO Enthusiast-_

"Well hi Brick!" Nick? exclaimed in a childish tone, "I'm Jake!"

"Well hi Jake," Brick replied with a smile. "I see you like Legos?"

"Jake" nodded enthusiastically.

"Cool! Always nice to meet another LEGO fanatic!" Brick exclaimed.

"...I'm still really confused dude," Peter admitted.

"Me too," Nate replied.

"Bro I swear he might have a crazy evil side!" Peter screamed.

CLICK

The sound of the camera caught Nate and Peter's individual attention. Brick and Nick (who regained control) also turned towards the source.

It was a 5'8 girl with black hair, green eyes with bags under them, pale skin, and a slightly curvy figure. She wore a blood red jacket over a black blouse, blue jean shorts, white socks and black flats.

"Oh! Sorry," the girl apologized shyly.

"It's quite alright gorgeous," Nick replied flirtatiously, "so, uh, whats your name?"

"Wendy," Wendy replied.

 _-Wendy, The Outgoing Photographer-_

"You weren't disrupting anything, dudette," Peter assured her.

"OH LOOK A RAINBOW OF CAMPERS!" another girl exclaimed.

She was dark skinned with long messy brown hair. She wore a light blue polo and a tan skirt.

"I'm Marie!" Marie introduced herself.

 _-Marie, The Easily Distracted Positive Girl-_

"Hi! Can I talk with you guys?" A boy asked.

He had blue eyes and blonde hair with the sides and back shaved and the top in a quiff. He wore a light blue shirt with a half-moon sigil on it in white with a red zipper hoodie over it that is always unzipped as well as light green shorts and blue Converse.

"I'm Keltra," he said smiling.

 _-Keltra,_ _The Two Faced Guy-_

"A WALKING RAINBOW!" Marie exclaimed.

Nick seemed to snap. AGAIN. His hair appeared in an emo cut. "Stop shouting! We can all hear you!" he snapped in a British accent. "And my name is Bryan."

"First Nick, then Leo, next Jake and now Bryan? Are you okay dude?" Peter asked.

"No, he's probably just really good at acting," said the next boy.

He was wearing a blue Las Vegas shirt with black gym shorts and gray Nike shoes.

"I'm Dax by the way," Dax replied.

 _-Dax, The Actor/Athlete-_

"Have you not figured out whats going on? Because if not, I, Girl Genius, can figure it out," a girl proclaimed.

It was a girl of average height and weight with brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She wore a green coat and blue jeans.

"Who are you?" Wendy asked as Molly took a selfie with her.

"I'm Kate," Kate replied.

 _-Kate, The Egotistical Genius-_

"Maybe don't snoop in on other people's business!" Bryan snapped before Nick regained control.

"Ugh...major headache..." Nick growled under his breath as Dax patted his shoulder.

The next girl arrived in the area. She had fiery red hair that was medium length that falls in soft curls at the end- barely reaches her shoulders. Her eyes are a pale-ish jade-green that are large almond shaped with short lashes. She is fair-skinned. She is short and very light-weighted, being 5'1 and 102 lbs. She has a small bust size with wide hips and a slim waistline. She has a lotus flower in black ink on her lower left hip-bone. She wore a black fishnet t-shirt over a red double strapped spaghetti tank top, a red/black/white mini skirt on her lower half with a black choker with a crescent moon pendant around her throat. She also wore black platform boots equipped with spikes, belt buckles and the works.

"Hi!" the girl said, "I'm Roxanne!"

 _-Roxanne, The Cute Bruiser-_

"Aren't you a little young for the show?" Brick asked.

Roxanne glared at Brick angrily.

"Dude you messed up," Keltra said anxiously.

"Why did I agree to this?!" a boy screamed.

Everyone turned towards it.

It was a 6'2 male with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a camo v-neck shirt and camo cargo pants.

"Who are you?" Marie asked. "Are you an Army soldier?!"

"I'm Derik," the boy said.

 _-Derik, The Paranoid Warrior-_

"And I'm Drake," a boy replied.

He had mid-length black hair with blue highlights that is pulled back into a loose ponytail, green eyes, pale white skin and he is skinny and tall, with a scar on his back. He wore a short dark blue jean jacket over a yellow long sleeve t-shirt, light tan capri cargo pants held up by a leather belt, high knee length blue socks with black boots with blue-green straps.

 _-Drake, The Nice Workaholic-_

The second last contestant stood alone. She was 5'9 and skinny. Her right eye was blue, her left eye was green. Her hair was honey brown and straight, reaching her mid-back. She has pale white skin. She wore a white short-sleeve turtleneck shirt, denim overalls (the short ones), dark blue tennis shoes, white ankle socks and a blue bow in her hair.

The last girl walked closer to her. She has short black with dark purple hair in a pixie cut covered by a black and red bunny hat with ears hung from the sides, a black zip-up hoodie that is always zipped up with a purple broken heart split in two, a purple and red striped tank top under the hoodie, black jeans that are ripped showing her knees, long purple socks and gray running shoes.

"Hey," the girl with the bow said.

"Hi." the girl with the dark clothes said aggressively.

"Calm down I was trying to be nice!" the girl with the bow said, "but my name is Kimberly."

"Riley," the girl with the dark clothes replied.

 _-Kimberly, The Royal Skater-_

 _-Riley, The Greek Mythology Fan-_

"So wheres the host guy?" Dax asked randomly.

"Yeah I'm kinda curious," Drake agreed.

Suddenly the bus BLEW UP.

"And this season starts off with a BANG on Total! Drama! Cruise!" Chris announced. He looked at Hunter and Noah. "Thats how you do it."

Hunter rolled his eyes and Noah shrugged as the intro started.

* * *

(Cameras appear out of seemingly no where as the cameras appear all around the cruise ship)

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_

(Hunter and Tad (identical twins) are seen bickering and arguing, fighting as Noah tries to pry Hunter off of Tad)

 _You Guys Are On My Mind_

(The camera shows Nate swimming around in the ocean wearing nothing but green swim trunks and a goofy smile plastered on his face, he swims upwards but hits his head on the bottom of the boat before finding a ladder to get onboard and climbs it)

 _You Asked Me What I Wanted To Be and Now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the cruise, Peter is performing skateboard tricks as an observing Kate, nervous Nick and eager Wendy are watching him, Kate observing Peter's skills while Nick bites his lip as Wendy takes pictures)

 _I wanna be famous_

(Out of no where Nick takes the skateboard and helmet and begins to perform skateboard tricks of his own as Kate observes him, Peter raises an eyebrow and Wendy continues to snap pictures)

 _I wanna I've close to the sun_

(On another part of the boat, Brick is building with Legos when Nate suddenly arrives, passing out. Sylvie is watching this as she begins to smirk)

 _Well Pack Your Bags Cause I've Already Won_

(Drake is trying to fix a loose wood board but Riley suddenly appears in front of him, scaring Drake)

 _Everything to Prove, Nothing In my Way_

(Dax is performing on stage when Molly runs up to him and takes a selfie with him)

 _I'll Get There One Day_

(Marie is running around the cruise looking at everything happily while Keltra follows her, smiling but strategizing)

 _Cause I wanna Be Famous_

(Back to Hunter and Tad, both are no longer arguing but once Noah leaves Tad tackles Hunter and a fight breaks out)

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_

(The camera zooms out to show the cruise departing the dock as Chris watches, saddened)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be Famous!_

(Derik is seen worrying over something as Roxanne watches annoyed and angered. Kimberly walks by them smiling)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be Famous!_

(At the Main Lodge, Nick is seen smiling and Wendy is seen smirking as the two make eye contact...Dax comes in between them causing Nick to snap as one of his alters, Leo, takes over)

 _*whistling in tune*_

(The camera pans out to reveal the dark night sky where the stars have conveniently spelled out the name of the season)

TOTAL DRAMA CRUISE

* * *

Mostly everyone is recovering from the explosion.

"OW...my head!" Dax groaned.

"Wheres my phone?!" Molly demanded. She checked her pocket. "Never mind I have it!"

"Ugh...why did the bus explode?" Keltra asked.

"I dunno. I saw red! And flames! And-" Marie began.

"Thats not good Marie," Sylvie said, "we might've lost our stuff."

"Relax," Noah said. "Your stuff is perfectly safe on the cruise ship."

"Awesome dude!" Peter cheered, "Chris would probably, like, let our stuff burn up in an explosion."

"I know right?" Nate told Peter.

"You're so my best bro," Peter smiled.

"You said it!" Nate agreed.

The two high-fived.

"Anyways...its time to assign you to teams! So, if I call your name, stand to my right..." Hunter said.

"Nick, Nate, Peter, Dax, Roxanne, Kimberly, Sylvie and...Wendy! You guys are officially the Soaring Seagulls!" Hunter declared throwing Kimberly a blue flag of a flying seagulls.

"That sounds rad," Peter commented.

"Could be better, could be worse," Roxanne shrugged.

"How intriguing," Sylvie said, narrowing her eyes.

"And the rest of you! Keltra, Derik, Brick, Drake, Riley, Marie, Kate and Molly! You are now the Terrifying Tigers!" Noah declared, throwing Molly a red flag of a terrifying tiger.

"Oh man we're gonna be its food..." Derik gulped.

"Its not real," Molly said before taking a selfie of her holding the flag.

"Its kinda cool," Keltra commented with a smile.

"Now...ALL ABOARD THE AWESOME EXPRESS!" Noah declared.

"Dude I thought it was the S.S. Obi?" Hunter commented.

"It is?" Noah asked.

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THE NAME OF THE FU-"

Before Hunter could even finish everyone ran on board (including Noah but leaving him and Chris behind) as the Cruise started.

"WAIT UP!" Hunter screamed as he ran towards a paddleboat and started rowing.

Chris was left on the dock teary eyed as he walked away moping...his job had been replaced.

* * *

 **On the Cruise...**

"Okay, so let's do a quick tour of the place," Noah said. He led the group towards an area with bleachers, a podium, life preservers, a passport stack and an exit.

"This is the elimination ceremony. Where all but one will receive a passport," Noah said.

"Wait...*pant* for *pant* me..." Hunter's voice said as he stopped rowing and jumped onto the cruise.

"Oh hey Hunter," Noah said, "glad to see you got here...did you swim?"

"Heck no," Huter frowned.

"Anyway...moving on," Noah said.

Everyone followed Noah.

* * *

Now everyone arrived at an area where food was being served.

"This is the main lounge! Where you strategize, eat, strategize, converse, strategize, have fun, strategize, prepare for challenges and did I mention strategize?" Hunter explained.

"Sounds cool," Nick commented before Molly pulled him into a selfie.

"Cool...I guess," Riley commented.

"So where do we stay?" Kimberly asked.

"Right! Rooms! We picked rooms based on teams! For the Seagulls...Room one will have Peter and Nate!" Noah declared.

Peter and Nate high-fived each other.

"Room two will have Nick and Dax!" Hunter added.

Dax smiled at Nick who reluctantly smiled back.

"Room three will have Wendy and Sylvie!" Noah continued.

Sylvie smirked as Wendy smiled.

"And the last room for the Seagulls, room four, will have Kimberly and Roxanne!" Hunter concluded.

Kimberly smiled at Roxanne who crossed her arms.

"And for the Tigers, room five will have Brick and Derik!" Noah began.

Derik waved reluctantly at Brick who was busy with his LEGOs.

"Room six will have Keltra and Drake," Hunter added.

Keltra smiled at Drake who shrugged.

"Room seven will have Marie and Riley," Noah replied.

Marie was bouncing up and down as Riley looked emotionless.

"And room eight will have Kate and Molly!" Hunter finished.

Kate smiled as Molly took a selfie with her.

"Any questions?" Noah asked.

Nothing.

* * *

 ** _Confessional: Hunter_**

 _"This is where you will say anything you think is worth mentioning. Or get something off your chest. I don't care what you do as long as it isn't TV-M._

 ** _End Confessional: Hunter_**

* * *

 ** _Confessional: Nick_**

 _"So I bet a lot of you are wondering whats with Leo, Bryan and Jake. Well, I have Multiple Personality Disorder. I also have Drew, a Brooklyn Daredevil, Davis the Brazilian Skateboarder, Evan the Italian Brawler, Henry the Canadian Genius, Victor the Russian Musician, Logan the Spanish Bully, and Garrett the Australian Artist. And I also have Aaron the Danish Emo, Alex the Puerto-Rican Fashion Designer and Pierce the Mexican Actor...yeah that's about it! No weird psycho evil persona!"_

Sudden Pause

* * *

 ** _Confessional: ?_**

* **This person looks like Nick, however his hair covers his left eye and his right eye is visibly red***

 _"Hello there. Don't believe Nick. He's not the actual persona. He's a persona of mine who's overstayed his visit out...my name is Fletcher. MWAHAHAHAHA!"_

 ** _End Confessional: ?_**

* * *

Resume Confessional: Nick

 _"Anyway...oh yeah! Fletcher! I almost forgot about him! He's uh my evil persona...BYE!"_

 ** _End Confessional: Nick_**

* * *

 ** _Confessional: Dax_**

 _"I'm excited to be here! My athletic skills and acting skills will put our team to good use! And theres another actor I'm bunking with, Nick! We'll be an unstoppable duo, a final two alliance!"_

 ** _End Confessional:_ Dax**

* * *

 ** _Confessional: Molly_**

 _"Everyone here seems so nice!" Molly exclaimed, "Too bad I'm gonna have to watch them GO DOWN."_

 ** _End Confessional: Molly_**

* * *

 ** _Confessional: Keltra_**

 _"Hmm...now this is perfect, an easily distracted team versus a well put together team. Well thought out Noah and Hunter. But I'll have you know that soon, I'll be running this game..."_

 ** _End Confessional: Keltra_**

* * *

 ** _Confessional: Sylvie_**

 _"Darn you guys. I was hoping I'd be on a team of idiots. Well there are SOME idiots...I can easily manipulate skater boy Peter and goofball Nate into being an alliance only to betray them...they won't know what HIT THEM!"_

 ** _End Confessional: Sylvie_**

* * *

Soon enough everyone was eating.

"Nate, Peter, I'd like to make an offer for you two," Sylvie said.

"What is it?" Nate asked.

"A final three alliance," Sylvie stated.

"That sounds radical," Peter replied, "I'm in."

"I'll think about it," Nate replied.

* * *

 ** _Confessional: Nate_**

 _"Normally when people look at me they think I'm another Owen clone. I'm not. I'm stronger, faster and smarter than him! And I love dares! But I dunno about alliances this early, sounds odd..."_

 ** _End Confessional: Nate_**

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick and Dax were talking.

"Can I trust you with something?" Nick asked.

"Of course you can! What's up?" Dax replied.

"I...I have Multiple Personality Disorder," Nick admitted reluctantly.

"Relax, you're still an asset in my book!" Dax reassured him.

Nick smiled a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derik was mumbling to himself.

"Hey wanna selfie with me?" Molly asked gleefully.

"Selfies will expose you to the internet," Derik replied.

Molly frowned at Derik.

And then a LEGO brick hit her head.

"Sorry!" Brick apologized.

"Its fine I guess," Molly shrugged.

* * *

 ** _Confessional: Molly_**

 _"Oh they're going DOWN."_

 ** _End Confessional: Molly_**

* * *

"Hey Noah? Hunter? Can we go get some sleep? I'm kinda tired," Drake replied.

Noah was still wide awake, but Hunter had fell asleep leaning against a wall. Poor dude.

"Your first challenge is tomorrow. Be prepared! Good night!" Noah exclaimed gleefully.

The 16 now claimed contestants went back to their respective rooms.

The game had begun...

* * *

"And thats a wrap for episode one! How will everyone do next challenge? Why did we accept so many villains onto the show? Who will be eliminated first? And what will happen?" Noah asked. "Find out next time on Total! Drama-"

"HOLD IT!" A male yelled. He looked a lot like Hunter, he had blue eyes, pale skin, reddish-brown hair and a skinny build with a few muscles, he was of average height and average weight. He wore a plain blue polo shirt with a black unzipped hoodie over it with a red 01 on the back of the hoodie, tan pants, black shoes, white socks, a shark tooth necklace and red gloves.

"Uh who are you?" Noah asked.

"My name is Tad. I'm Hunter's twin brother," Tad explained.

"Oh...well wanna host with me next episode?" Noah offered.

"Heck yeah!" Tad cheered.

"So, join me and Tad next time on Total!" Noah began.

"Drama!" Tad continued.

"CRUISE!" They both finished.

Then the camera turned off.

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **Soaring Seagulls: Dax, Kimberly, Nate, Nick, Roxanne, Sylvie, Wendy**

 **Terrifying Tigers: Brick, Derik, Drake, Kate, Keltra, Marie, Molly, Riley**

theawesomedragonhunter: ITS FINALLY DONE! Yeah if it wasn't obvious, I don't like introduction chapters. I had to stay up so I could finish this. I also shortened the length by a fair amount...and we have three main antagonists? What? (Well, four if you count Fletcher, but I don't, so Fletcher is a side-villain...) so we'll see how that turns out. I also made Tad and Hunter different characters and I made the theme song WHOO HOO! Anyway I hope you enjoy! Also Obi's chapter is up next!

-theawesomedragonhunter-


	4. Episode 2: Fish Fight

Obikinoah's Chapter! Yay! Excitement!

Obi smiled at the camera. "When am I on, Tad?" he asked the camera.

"Um... now?" Tad replied. Obi took a deep breath and said, "Okay... Welcome to Total Drama Cruise, by Obikinoah, that's me, and theawesomedragonhunter twins, Tad and Hunter. Today, I'm working with Tad, and let's get to business!

Last time, the contestants were introduced and split into teams. Today, we're going to have the first challenge and consequently the first elimination!"

"But first, theme song!" Tad cut in.

* * *

(Cameras appear out of seemingly nowhere as the cameras appear all around the cruise ship)

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine

(Hunter and Tad are seen bickering and arguing, fighting as Obi tries to pry Hunter off of Tad)

You Guys Are On My Mind

(The camera shows Nate swimming around in the ocean wearing nothing but green swim trunks and a goofy smile plastered on his face, he swims upwards but hits his head on the bottom of the boat before finding a ladder to get onboard and climbs it)

You Asked Me What I Wanted To Be and Now I think the answer is plain to see

(On the cruise, Peter is performing skateboard tricks as an observing Kate, nervous Nick and eager Wendy are watching him, Kate observing Peter's skills while Nick bites his lip as Wendy takes pictures)

I wanna be famous

(Out of nowhere Nick takes the skateboard and helmet and begins to perform skateboard tricks of his own as Kate observes him, Peter raises an eyebrow and Wendy continues to snap pictures)

I wanna I've close to the sun

(On another part of the boat, Brick is building with Legos when Nate suddenly arrives, passing out. Sylvie is watching this as she begins to smirk)

Well Pack Your Bags Cause I've Already Won

(Drake is trying to fix a loose wood board but Riley suddenly appears in front of him, scaring Drake)

Everything to Prove, Nothing In my Way

(Dax is performing on stage when Molly runs up to him and takes a selfie with him)

I'll Get There One Day

(Marie is running around the cruise looking at everything happily while Keltra follows her, smiling but strategizing)

Cause I wanna Be Famous

(Back to Hunter and Tad, both are no longer arguing but once Obi leaves Tad tackles Hunter and a fight breaks out)

Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!

(The camera zooms out to show the cruise departing the dock as Chris watches, saddened)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be Famous!

(Derik is seen worrying over something as Roxanne watches annoyed and angered. Kimberly walks by them smiling)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be Famous!

(At the Main Lodge, Nick is seen smiling and Wendy is seen smirking as the two make eye contact...Dax comes in between them causing Nick to snap as one of his alters, Leo, takes over)

*whistling in tune*

(The camera pans out to reveal the dark night sky where the stars have conveniently spelled out the name of the season)

TOTAL DRAMA CRUISE

* * *

In the cabins...

Nick was pacing around, yelling angrily in German. Dax walked over and said, "Leo, are you okay?"

 ***Confessional Cam***

 **Dax: I've already figured**

 **End Confessional**

Leo replied, "I do not know, but I have a splitting headache!"

Dax said, "Can you say 'hasta la vista'?"

"Zis is not ze time for Schwarzenegger interpretation!" Leo replied.

Dax laughed. "Fine, good thing I can nail any accent. Acting does that sometimes!"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Fletcher: Right then I turned into Fletcher, and I would have done something to Dax, but he can help me switch personas, and that way he will make me unstoppable! If he can trigger my athletic personalities, then we will crush all! So, although you would expect the evil persona to take out their ally, I need him this time.**

 **End Confession**

* * *

Brick sat with a new LEGO set and opened it.

"Don't!" His roommate, Derick, yelled. "You don't know where that came from!"

Brick sighed. "Actually, my mom sent it to me," he said.

"Oh," said Derick, "Then continue."

Brick rolled his eyes and opened the LEGOs.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Brick: Um… Derick is kinda jumpy… But I think I'll get used to it.**

 **End Confession**

They heard a knock on the door. Derick jumped behind the bed and grabbed a pocket-knife.

"DON'T ANSWER IT!" He screamed.

Brick groaned.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Brick: Or not. I need to get the others to vote him out! He's driving me CRAZY!**

 **End Confession**

Derick shuddered under the covers as Brick answered the door.

It was Molly, the girl with a phone stuck to her face. But not literally. She had a camera on and turned it to Brick. "Hiii, I'm Molly, and I'm doing an interview of the cast for my Insta, Snapchat, Facebook, and blog. Can you answer a few questions for me?"

Brick nodded, completely entranced by her beauty. "M-my name's Brick!" He smiled.

Molly smiled. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes… What do you do for fun?"  
Brick dusted off his shirt a bit and said, "I build with Legos… I have since I was 2, even though every box says ages 3-9 so I'm a bit of a rebel."

Molly snickered. "Um… What's your plan to win?"  
Brick puffed out his chest and said, "I'm gonna use my brain and my brawn to win every challenge."

Molly kept laughing. "Okay, okay, anything else you want to add?"  
"I'm single," Brick said, flexing his non-existent biceps and grunting. Molly said, "Where's your roommate at?" Brick pointed at the shivering lump under the bedsheets.

"Derick, someone's here to see you!" Brick yelled.

"Not the CIA again!" Derick squeaked.

"Nope," Brick sighed.

"The FBI?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Intergalactic Criminal Agency?"  
"No, you just made that up."  
"The crop circle tattoo on my back says otherwise."

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Brick: Welcome to my life. Population: One man and his cat. Scaredy-cat to be precise.**

 **End Confession**

Derick jumped out of the bed with his machete. "Who is it?! Oh, it's just a girl."

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Derick: I know who she is… She looks like she's related to the Queen of the Amazons, who hates me for reasons other than the fact that I'm a man… Anyways, if she's an Amazonian spy, I can't let her know that I know what she knows.**

 **End Confession**

Derick gulped and said, smoothly, "What can I do for you?"

Molly stared at him, completely entranced by his beauty. "Uh… Can I take, like, seven pictures of you?"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Derick: Normally, I'd say no, but if the Queen of the Amazons wants to check up on me, then I have to let her, or else she'll throw me in the boar pit again… I can NOT go back there…**

 **End Confession**

Derick nodded, and Molly took seven pictures at pretty much light-speed. She ran out of the room giggling like a 5-year-old.

 **Confession Cam:**  
 **Brick: Uh… What the heck was that? I've never seen a girl act like that… She must hate him! Actually, I have no clue. I don't meet a lot of girls… Even less at the Lego conventions…**

 **End Confession**

* * *

Peter was sitting in the skating room with Dax. "So, did you notice anything weird about Nick?" Peter asked Dax. Dax nodded. "He wants to be an actor, as do I, but he takes it a lot more seriously than I do. He works really hard."

Peter shrugged. "Funny. I thought he had MPD."

Dax shook his head convincingly. "No, those are just his characters."

Peter chuckled. "It must be fun to live with him?"

Dax nodded. "Two actors, reciting movies, making characters, and stuff. It's awesome."

Peter smiled.

"Awrighty, guys, it's time for a challenge!" Tad yelled.

Dax smiled and flexed his large biceps. "Perfect, I've been aching for some exercise!"

Obi said, "Today, we're doing probably the best challenge ever invented… You all are going to go fishing, then use whatever you catch as a weapon for the next part of the challenge. We've put random fish from all over the world in this water. Including but not limited to: Catfish, trout, bass, sharks, and even piranhas from the Amazon!"

"Amazon?" Derick gulped.

Obi gave him a weird look and Tad continued for him: "Yea… Anyways, you have to capture these flags!" Tad held up a flag with a seagull and a tiger and Obi threw them onto floating buoys in the water.

Obi said, "You will each motor-ski across the water 'field' to get the other team's flag. One roommate will drive, the other is skiing! If you fall off, you are out of the challenge! First team to capture the enemy's flag three times wins! Ready, set, go! This challenge just got reel!" Obi winked, holding a fishing pole.

Tad laughed and fell over, almost spilling his fancy drink.  
Brick grabbed a fishing pole and grabbed some Legos, making a Lego fish for bait. He sat for a few minutes and felt a tug. Reeling in, he found a little rainbow trout. "A rainbow trout?" he said in disbelief.

"Did you say RAINBOW trout? I'll trade you for whatever I get!" Marie gushed.

Brick mulled it over and said, "Yea, okay, if it's bigger."

Marie reeled in a bass. Brick smiled and motioned to Derick.

Derick reeled in and screamed, "An ALIEN!"

Brick sighed. "It's just an angler fish! They're completely blind, it's harmless!"

Derick yelled, "That's what my dad said about Sasquatch! But now he's in the hospital!"  
Peter looked over. "Okay, seriously, what is up with that guy?"

Nate, his roommate, shrugged. "Bro, I caught a, like, shark or something!"

"No way, man!" Peter said.

"Way! Look at its teeth!" Nate pointed at his piranha. It nipped, but missed.

"Duuude!" Peter said.

Peter held up a small swordfish.

Dax pulled up a pufferfish and jumped onto the skis and said in a New Yorker accent, "Ya ready, Drew?"

Nick snapped and said, "Ready as I'll eva be."

He grabbed the jet ski and fished an eel.

Sylvie reeled in a clownfish and shrugged. She yelled to Wendy, "Are you ready, girlfriend?"  
Wendy nodded and Sylvie said, "You're riding. I'm driving."  
Wendy shrugged. "Like, okay!" She put her camera in a plastic bag and jumped on the skis.

Soon, everyone was ready for the second part of the challenge, each sporting a different fish.

Drake had a flatfish and remarked "Perfect for slapping with!"

Brick stood on the back of the ski while Derick was screaming at his angler fish. "Calm down, Derick! We need to win this challenge!" Brick yelled. But then… Brick realized something…

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Brick: Maybe we don't need to win this challenge… And then Derick can go home! Yeah! I'll have him throw the challenge!**

 **End Confession**

"Derick look out, your fish is in the Illuminati!"

"Him too?!" Derick screamed, throwing the fish. Then Dax collided with them, attempting to knock Derick off with his mace-like pufferfish.

Nick snapped and Fletcher-cackled. Then, he turned around and slapped Drake and Keltra.

Drake flew off of his ski and smacked into the water. Keltra jumped off and laughed. He looked around, seeing everyone staring at the guy laughing at his fallen teammate. "I mean… so sad, I'll go help him... not drown," Keltra said, uncomfortably.

Marie was singing: "La la la, la la la, I love all the things!" She cuddled her rainbow trout, and Riley said from the front of the boat, "Um… can you not?"

Marie shut her mouth and hummed… "Hm hm hm, hm hm hm, hm hm hm hm hmmm!"

Riley sighed. Kimberly and Roxanne sped over near Sylvie and Wendy with the Tigers' flag. "We got their flag! Let's go!" Kim yelled. "Obi said we need to hand off the flag!" Roxanne chimed in.

Marie's eyes sparkled. "Wow! It's pretty! Can I name it?"  
Roxanne said, "If we win, you can keep it for all I care!"

Marie smiled. "Yay! Her name is Bagel the Bengal Tiger!"

Riley face-palmed. "They're not on our team, genius," Riley said. Marie shrugged.

Peter was hanging ten on his skis, and Nate was singing Wipeout by the Beach Boys.

Derick was mumbling to himself and Brick said, "We should just go get the flag."

Derick nodded and sped up to the flag. Fletcher slapped him again and Dax yelled, "If we win this, we get a lotta rewards" in a Brooklyn accent. Fletcher snapped and said, "Awright, but Imma countin' on ya."

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Fletcher: So, Dax isn't evil, but I'm sure I can work with that. All good villains have a partner anyways, so he doesn't need to be evil, he just has to help me win. Which he is doing.**

 **End Confession**

Derick fell off his motorboat, and Brick flew off the skis.

"Derick and Brick are eliminated from the challenge!" Obi yelled.

Brick cheered silently. Derick squealed.

Nate and Peter's boat sped back over to the Tigers' flag, and Peter grabbed the flag, cheering.

Kate sped her motor boat over, trailing Molly, who was starting a Facebook Live video. "We could win this!" Molly cheered. Kate glared and said, "Yeah, thanks to me! Get off your stupid phone, and slap them with your fish! They're stealing our flag!"

Peter looked over and Nate said, "Whoa, that's bogus. Later dudettes, we're out like sauerkraut!"

Peter waved and sped back.

"Two points for the Seagulls!" Tad yelled.

Kate glared and gave Molly a down-the-nose look. Molly muttered "Disliked…" and put away her phone.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Kate: Why did I have to get such an inferior, stupid, technology-addicted roommate? She's always on a phone or a computer, or an iPad! It's so hard to get anything done! Why couldn't I get a quiet roommate, or even better, my own room? Wait… I will when I get Molly voted off!**

 **End Confession**

Kate and Molly's boat sped over to the Seagulls' flag, and grabbed it, speeding back. Sylvie and Wendy came after them, but weren't fast enough, and Sylvie skid off the skis.

"First point the Tigers have made all game! Good job, Molly and Kate!"

"It was just me," Kate piped up. Molly frowned and said, "Can I get a R.I.P. in the chat?"

Kate glared again.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Kate: Wait, why'd I get that point? I'm supposed to throw the challenge, get Molly voted out, and enjoy some peace and quiet!**

 **End Confession**

Marie and Riley sped over to the flag again, but Riley took an eel-slap to the face by Drew.

Riley fell off and screamed, "You f***ing son of a b****!"

Drew laughed and made Dax do a backflip. Dax cheered and Drew whooped.

Nate and Peter drove over to the Seagull flag again, but were turned short by Molly and Kate. Nate waved and Peter winked at her. "Hasta la vista, babes!" Peter yelled, and jumped off the boat onto the buoy. Nate whirled around and picked him up.

Kate growled, then laughed.

Confession Cam:

Kate: Perfect! They win, we lose. I win, Molly loses!

End Confession

Tad tsked and said, "Alright, I'll see the Tigers at the elimination ceremony tomorrow, you have a day to hang out, strategize, and for one of you, eat your Last Supper."

Obi said, "Sorry guys, but at least you put up a fight. Not a good one, but a fight nonetheless."

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Kate/Brick/Keltra: It's obvious who's going home…**

 **Brick: It's Derick.**

 **Kate: Totally Molly.**

 **Keltra: They'll all vote for Drake, he was the first one out of the challenge!**

 **End Confessions**

Keltra walked over to Drake and said, "I'm so sorry you were the first out, bro, I think we need to take out Brick, since he did less than squat." Drake nodded.

Keltra walked over to Marie and Riley's room and knocked. Marie sang, "C'mon in!"  
Keltra walked in and said, "I want you guys to vote for Drake, he was the first one out of the challenge, and there's no way he'll be able to help us win like that!"

Riley nodded and Marie shrugged.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Keltra: That's three votes Drake, I need one more…**

 **End Confession**

Keltra walked over to Molly and said, "I think that Kate wants to vote you out, but she can't if you vote with me for Drake."

Molly hung her head and said, "Yeah, she was a jerk to me at the challenge… I'll vote for Drake if it means I get to stay here…"

Keltra smiled, and Molly couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

The next day, Peter was out surfing with Nate, and they found a dead shark, floating upside-down.

"Bro, that's gnarly!" Peter cheered.

"Dude, we could make like, an infinity of shark-tooth necklaces!" Nate said.

They began to pluck out teeth, and realized that the shark was rubber. Inside its mouth was a note and a tinier shark, made out of metal. The note read: "Congrats on finding our secret statue spot… You can use this statue in elimination ceremonies to eliminate votes for you (or the person you play it for other than yourself) and stay in the game! Good job, and keep up the good work! - Tad, Hunter, and Obi"

Nate and Peter high-fived.

* * *

Back at the elimination dock, Tad and Obi held a plate of life-preserver charms. "These life-preserver charms work like normal life-preservers," Obi said.

Tad continued, "As in, if you have one, you're safe. If not, you'll wear a big, yellow one with the word 'LOSER' written across the back. The outfit is complete with arm floaties! You do NOT want to take the Swim of Shame ever! And tonight the first person in this game will! That will NOT be… Riley!"

He tossed Riley a preserver charm.

She smiled for the first time in the game.

"Neither Keltra nor Marie!" Obi smiled, giving each a charm.

"And not Kate!" Tad said, tossing another charm.

"Brick is good," Obi said.

Drake frowned.

Tad said, "Derick is safe!"

Brick frowned and Derick screamed, deflecting the thrown charm.

"Last person safe is…

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...Molly!" Obi tossed her a charm.

Kate growled and Drake gasped.

"That means, sorry, Drake, you're outta here bud," Tad sighed.

Drake put on the giant floaty and arm floats and swam off.

Obi grabbed another set and patted them.

"These are for next time's loser. Who will it be? Who will never put this on? When will Hunter show up?" Obi asked.

Hunter ran over, panting and said, "Find out *huff* next time *huff* on…"

"Total…" Tad started.

"Drama…" Obi added.

"Cruise!" Hunter finished, standing up straight.

Tad held up a suitcase and said, "Looks like it's my break for now!"  
"Lucky, I'm here 24/7," Obi sighed. "That's why they love you!" Hunter said, cheerfully.

"Really?!" Obi asked, hopeful. Tad and Hunter sighed. "Thanks, dudes!" Obi said, giving them a group hug.

"Thanks, Obi!" The twins gasped between Obi's muscular arms.

* * *

Author's Note:

Obi: Okay, so I'm pretty proud of how this chapter turned out, and I thought it was pretty funny!

I didn't think this would happen, but Nate and Peter are my new favorite characters XD

I think Tad and I might keep them around for a bit :3

Okay, so please review with these answers:

1) Who was your favorite?

2) What made you laugh? (If none, what was the funniest part? [If none, I failed :'( ])

3) Who should go home next?

4) Who is your least favorite?

* * *

 **Hunter's Notes: Sorry this took so long. I've been losing motivation so I'm going back and trying to watch all of TD's current seasons and read stories to regain my motivation. I'll try to work more on the next chapter so it's not as late. Sorry again for the long wait!**


End file.
